


不只是费洛蒙

by Polaris_S



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, 中译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_S/pseuds/Polaris_S
Summary: 关于哨兵第一次的故事。有成人内容的同人，包括色情画面、色情描写。





	不只是费洛蒙

**Author's Note:**

> 原文首发于2002年8月

“Chief？”

“嗯？”

“你呆干啥？”

“哈？”

“我说，你在干嘛？”

“哦。嗯，只是在写点，唔，材料。”

吉姆从沙发后面凝视着他的室友。桑德伯格正面朝着他坐在餐桌旁，目不转睛地盯着自己的笔记本电脑屏幕，就像他在过去几个小时里所做的那样。当他回答吉姆时，甚至懒得抬头看一眼。当吉姆打开他的感官，将注意力集中在那孩子身上时，他的眼睛眯缝起来。他很少允许自己那样随意地对布莱尔使用感官，觉得这太侵犯他的隐私了，但是偶尔也会放纵自己。

随着他调高了触觉，吉姆可以感觉到布莱尔身体散发出的热量。他的体温略有升高，足以让他脸颊上泛出淡淡的红晕，但还没到生病的程度。

布莱尔的呼吸一点细微的不协调之处，吉姆立刻就注意到了。他没在喘气，但他也没有像通常在笔记本电脑上工作时那样缓慢而有节奏地呼吸。

他着迷地看着那些渗出在布莱尔的上嘴唇和太阳穴上，对正常视力来说过于细小的汗珠。一边时而把他的手放在大腿上轻轻地摩挲着，仿佛想擦干手上的汗水。

吉姆张大了鼻孔，他轻轻地吸了一口。布莱尔独特而又自然的浓烈香味充满了他的鼻子，仿佛一种令人陶醉的醇酒香气。一起飘来的还有一种吉姆以他自己的想法玩笑式地称之为“ _eau d' Blair_ ”香水的明确无疑的男性麝香味。他的视线钻到了桌子下面，准确无误地落到了他搭档的裤裆那里，双眼大睁盯着那蓝色紧身牛仔裤上凸起的部位。他张开嘴呼吸，品尝到那人的味道，但他希望最好别真的将他的嘴贴上那令人渴求的皮肤，这无疑令人沮丧。

“布莱尔？”

“是的，吉姆？”他仍然没有从屏幕上移开视线。

“你在写的是关于什么的？”

“嗯？哦，是和论文相关的，老兄。”一个小小的微笑让他的嘴角出现了酒窝。“你可以说我是在写关于你的内容。”

 _我正在写关于你的内容_ 。吉姆沉重地吞咽了一下，将他的感官又调高了一级。他的指尖开始感到刺痛，这种感觉慢慢地席卷了他的全身。他感到精力充沛，生气勃勃，努力克制着自己别大声笑出来。现在他知道了。也知道他终于可以采取行动了。

他从沙发上站起来，小心翼翼地走到桑德伯格的椅子旁。“写关于我的内容，嗯？”他用一种低哑的声音问道。

“嗯，是的。”

吉姆伸出手，合上了笔记本电脑。

“吉姆？什、什么……”布莱尔抬头看着他，目光在眼镜后面困惑地闪烁着。

“我想，Chief，你该休息一下了。关于休息，我还有个想法。”他轻轻地取下布莱尔的眼镜，叠好，小心地放在桌上。他握着布莱尔的手，让他离开了椅子，直到他依偎在自己胸前，用自己的双手牢牢地环抱着他。

“吉、吉姆？”他低声说。他的眼睛睁得大大的，混杂着一些迷糊的恐慌和某些更炽热的东西。“我不明白。”

“没什么好明白的，Chief。不用讨论这个。是时候跟着感觉……不，早就该跟着感觉走了，”他认真地说。“这回换我来做你的向导，布莱尔。”

他用手紧密地抚摸着布莱尔的脊背，一直到他曲线优美的臀部。他的另一只手轻轻地描摹着那张可爱脸庞的曲线和轮廓，试着去触摸只曾用目光洗礼过的地方。他近到可以看见布莱尔的黑色瞳孔而不再是平时看到的蓝色眼睛，然后他的手握着布莱尔的颈后，纠缠进他柔滑的卷发。他慢慢地促使他靠近，直到他能在唇间感受到这孩子的呼吸。他闭上眼睛，轻轻地将他的双唇覆上布莱尔柔软的嘴唇。

他所感受到的那种刺痛的愉悦突然加强了。就像是被电流扫了一下。一次，两次，三次，他重复着温柔的吻，然后再也无法等待。接下来的吻他伸出了舌尖品尝布莱尔那美好的嘴唇。 天啊，这真是太美妙了。不过，如果他没有听到和感觉到布莱尔深沉的呻吟，他也许还能悬崖勒马。但那声呻吟让他心甘情愿地沉沦进诱惑。

他们从厨房移动到了楼上的卧室，吉姆对于中间的过程不太确定，不过不知怎地，他能确定的是途中他们一直没有停止接吻。他感觉自己简直可以把布莱尔生生吞吃掉。在狂热中衣衫褪去，纽扣、搭扣和拉链也都摸索着解开了。最后，他们在大床上互相面对，肌肤相贴。

吉姆凝视着布莱尔的眼睛，一个无声的提问，得到了一个无声的回答。他舔了舔嘴唇，手指弹拨了一下年轻人的背部，让自己的身体压了上去。轻柔的喘息声是布莱尔发出的唯一声音。

吉姆深深地吻了他一次，然后又在他的脸颊上印下轻柔的亲吻。他吻着布莱尔的耳朵，将他的舌头穿过银耳环，轻轻地牵拉着，直到轻舔着他耳后幼嫩的皮肤。当他感到布莱尔在轻颤时，他对着这有温度的身躯微笑起来。他更多地轻吻着他的脖颈，然后举起一只胳膊，想用另一只手摩挲那紧实胸膛上卷曲的头发。它很有弹性，他的触觉同时感受到柔软和粗糙，肉桂色的乳头乞求着揉捏和舔弄，吸引着他的手指探索过去。

他把注意力放在第一个乳头上，用舌头舔弄、牙齿轻咬和嘴唇吸吮，让它变成一个坚硬的小块。他最后舔了一下，然后轻柔地吹拂着它，当布莱尔呼吸着发出呻吟声时，他感到自己的下腹绷紧了。他急切地转向等待着他的第二个。他的舌头在乳晕边缘打转，没有直接刺激就让乳头硬了起来。他看了片刻，然后把它吞进嘴里吸吮，舌尖伸进银色乳环，轻柔而有节奏地牵拉着，使布莱尔在他身下不停地扭动着，呻吟起来。

他突然停止了玩弄这两个小东西，将手放在布莱尔的侧腹，安抚了他失望的喘息。他一边吻一边舔着他颤抖的小肚子，故意不去理会布莱尔乞求抚慰的勃起。当他用鼻子轻轻推挤布莱尔的双球，一路舔到他的会阴时，从床头传来的布莱尔那失望的声音突然变成了兴奋的低哑嗓音。

吉姆的手伸到布莱尔大腿下方，将它们抬起来，直到他的膝盖悬空，脚也快贴到了床。细微的啜泣声飘到他耳边，他轻轻地将布莱尔的臀瓣分开，然后重新又轻又快速地舔舐着撑开的粉色褶皱周围敏感的皮肤。他舔得十分卖力，每次触碰又轻又挑逗，只是偶尔才撞击一下秘穴本身。

他胯下的东西又站了起来，他给了布莱尔那儿硬着的物件一个长长的吻，让他的舌头在头部停下来旋转着，拍打着流出体液的地方。他用有力的双手将他的搭档翻了个身，膝盖朝下，臀部抬高。吉姆俯下身，手伸进床头柜的顶层抽屉，去寻找一个小瓶子和一个锡纸包。他扯开安全套的包装，用一只手迅速地套上了套子，另一只手抚慰着布莱尔火热的肌肤。他拿起一瓶润滑剂，用手指轻轻一弹，打开瓶盖，将流出来的很多分量的润滑剂抹在套子上，其余的涂抹在布莱尔的入口处。

他用一只手扶着小吉姆，稳稳地向前推，直到突破了环状肌。 _哦上帝，这感觉实在太对了_ 。他动了一下，感觉到布莱尔身体内部包裹着他的温度，听到布莱尔用充满需要和渴求的声音呼喊着他的名字让他十分满足。慢一点，哦再慢一点，他不断地抽插着，然后俯身向前，改变了他进入的角度，当他的性器擦过布莱尔的前列腺时，后者充满了愉悦的嘶哑呻吟让他陶醉。快一点，就是现在，他抽插着，技术性让位给了本能欲望。他将自己的手合拢在布莱尔光滑硬挺的性器上，推着挤着，从上往下地撸动。他能感受到极端亢奋的压力，他的手动得更快了，一次，两次，三次，在第四次向上的动作中，他感觉到布莱尔射在了他手中。这感觉和气味也将他推到了顶峰，他也战栗着到了。

他们都瘫倒在床上，吉姆小心翼翼地用肘部支撑着自己的一部分重量。他把布莱尔湿漉漉的卷发拨到一边，轻轻地吻了一下他裸露的颈背。他不无遗憾地从布莱尔体内抽出来，为他们不再紧密连结而怅然若失。他取下用过的安全套，打了个结扔到一边，把布莱尔拉到身旁，让他的后背靠在自己的胸口上。他把床单从床上扯起来盖住他俩，将胳膊搭在他爱的人的腰上，抱紧了他。在迷迷糊糊地睡着之前，他的最后一个念头是他绝不会放手。

~~~~~~~ooo~~~~~~~ooo~~~~~~~ooo~~~~~~~

几个小时后，吉姆微笑着醒来。在他们睡着的时候，他翻了个身，布莱尔转过身来，将头靠在吉姆的肩上依偎着他。 _棒极了_ 。他看着布莱尔渐渐清醒过来，在意识到自己在哪儿，和谁在一起之前打了个哈欠。吉姆笑得很夸张，因为他的搭档那张生动的脸上变幻不定的表情和接下来不可避免的发问。他果然没失望。

“嗯，吉姆？”布莱尔目不转睛地盯着他。

“是的？”

“老兄，我不是在抱怨或怎样，但是，这一切是怎么开始的？”

“我很好奇你这么专注地工作，Chief，所以我，嗯，用我的感官来探查你。”他微微地脸红了。

“真的吗？”听到吉姆的招认，他的好奇心似乎压倒了困惑不安。“它们告诉你什么了？”

“嗯，你所做的每一件事都能挑起欲望，或者，嗯，你开始散发了一些东西。“吉姆微微笑了笑。“当我问你在写什么，你说你在写关于我的文章时，我把我的感官调高了一些，然后事情就发生了。”

“什么？”布莱尔皱了皱眉。“那儿有什么？”

“费洛蒙。我能感觉到你的费洛蒙。它们是如此的强烈，我感到惊讶，当我的感官调低到正常水平的时候完全感觉不到。”吉姆咧嘴一笑。

“是这样吗，吉姆？我的信息素？”布莱尔迟疑地问。“这就是原因吗？”

“嗯，当然，Chief。”他摇了摇头，当布莱尔从枕头上离开他时，伸出手温柔地握住他的下颌。“你释放的信息素只是让我明白你是真的在吸引 _我_ 的最终线索。我早就知道你在乎我，Chief。我只需要在我愿意冒险之前知道你也想 _要_ 我。”

“冒险什么？”

“冒着只因为我无法控制自己，而失去最好的朋友和我唯一想要的伙伴的风险。”

“这绝不会发生，吉姆。”布莱尔那双明亮的蓝眼睛里充满了爱情，让吉姆屏住了呼吸。

“我爱你，Chief，”他激动得声音都沙哑了。

“我也爱你，吉姆，”布莱尔接着慢慢地靠近他吻了一下。他向后靠着，凝视了吉姆片刻，然后低声说，“让我来告诉你我到底有多爱你。”

吉姆很乐意让他这样做。


End file.
